


ice prince

by chasinggstars



Series: twelve days of jeongcheol christmas [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars
Summary: day 10:seungcheol hates ice skating, but he’d do anything for jeonghan. even if that means humiliating himself in public while trying to not fall over on his butt.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: twelve days of jeongcheol christmas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073702
Kudos: 24





	ice prince

**Author's Note:**

> ok but jeonghan ice skating tho

Seungcheol was not fond of ice. He liked sports, physical activity, you name it, he was probably a God at it. Even winter sports, which he wasn’t a fan of, like skiing, he was decent at. It was just this one activity that he seemed to suck at. Ice skating.

Just something about the blades, the ice, made his legs turn to jelly and forced him to cling onto the railings for dear life. Even though the last time he skated was when he was about seven years old, the number of times he’d fallen over during just one or two sessions was unreal. The people around him kept telling him it was normal for beginners to fall over, but it hurt his _pride_ as an athlete. So, he’d thought he said goodbye to ice skating forever.

Until, that was, he met Yoon Jeonghan.

They had known each other since high school and dated since university, so of course he naturally knew about Jeonghan’s flamboyant past career as a figure skating prodigy. Of course, he stopped skating and turned to studying before they met each other, but the stories were famous enough.

It was natural that Jeonghan would want to go ice skating, especially now that it was winter.

But.

Falling on ice really, really hurt. Both his pride and his butt.

“Please, Cheol?” Jeonghan asked, batting his eyelashes sweetly at him.

And how could he say no to such a request?

That was how he ended up, definitely against his own free will, sitting on a bench at the chilly ice-skating rink, clumsy fingers trying to tie the laces of his rented ice-skating shoes. Jeonghan was already finished, doing some stretches.

“Here, let me help.”

Jeonghan squatted down in front of him (how did he not lose balance?) and tied them securely around his ankles with practised ease. Patting his knees for good measure, he lifted himself up again and offered him a hand, which he gladly accepted.

He took a couple experimental steps forwards, clinging tightly onto Jeonghan’s hand, and hey, it wasn’t all too bad! Maybe, just maybe, he would have an enjoyable time today.

The moment he stepped onto the ice; it was a whole other story. He just barely managed to keep his balance, Jeonghan tightening his hold on his arm as he all but threw himself onto the railings.

“Woah, there. It’s okay, I got you.”

Under Jeonghan’s gentle coaxing, he pried his trembling fingers away from the railing and gripped onto his forearms, the tension never leaving his legs. Jeonghan started gliding backwards, setting a slow pace for them to lap the rink at, though it was a bit too strenuous for his taste.

“You’re doing great. Just one foot ahead of the other, that’s right, you’re doing it, and—Woah, woah.”

With a yelp, Seungcheol stumbled forwards and would probably have fallen over if Jeonghan hadn’t caught him in his embrace, one arm looped around his waist and the other holding onto the railing. They stayed like that for a couple seconds before Jeonghan gently untangled his arms from him.

“My ankles hurt,” Seungcheol whined.

“Do you want to stop now? Let’s go get hot chocolate,” he replied with a warm smile, pressing a kiss to the tip of Seungcheol’s reddening nose from the cold and joining their hands once again. Seungcheol replied with a nod and allowed himself to be dragged across the rink to the exit.

Once he was seated on the safety of the bench, he immediately toed off the heinous shoes and slipped back into his comfy sneakers. Ah, yes. Humans were made to walk on ground, not on ice with blades on their feet. The sudden change in height took some time to adjust to, but he managed.

But Jeonghan simply watched him change his shoes, still in his ice skates, chewing his lip as if lost in thought.

“Hey, Han.”

“Hmm?” Jeonghan finally met his eyes, as if jolted out of his head.

“Do you want to do a couple laps around the rink? You didn’t get to do much today because of me. I’ll go get hot chocolate while I wait.”

And that did the trick. Jeonghan’s face immediately lit up, even though he tried not to show it, but they knew each other long enough now to see through most attempts at poker faces. Smiling, he kissed him softly once, and set off to find a café.

When he came back, two steaming take-out cups of hot chocolate in hand, Jeonghan was _dominating_ the ice rink. No one could match the elegance and ease he skated with, and the occasional small spin he did just because he could. he could see a couple people eyeing him with interest, which set a small frown on his face.

Just then, Jeonghan caught his eye and began skating over with a little wave and a large beaming smile. As soon as he was back in normal footwear, he held out his hands for the beverage, which Seungcheol duly delivered.

“I thought you said you hadn’t skated since middle school,” Seungcheol said, taking a seat next to him on the bench.

“Not properly, no. Maybe once or twice with friends, but that’s about it.”

“Everyone was watching you. I think some of the instructors wanted to scout you or something.”

“Aw, is my Seungcheol jealous?” he giggled, looking at him between sips of cocoa. “Don’t worry, I’m not leaving you, never, ever, ever.”

He darted in and locked their lips in a kiss, the sweet taste of chocolate giving him an emotional sugar high as he went for more, more, more. Seungcheol placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him, stopping him from toppling over onto him and spilling both their drinks. He only pulled away when Seungcheol parted for an inch and whispered,

“We’re in public, love. I think it’s about time we went home.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [ @chasinggstars_](https://twitter.com/chasinggstars_) !


End file.
